1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch substrate, a method of manufacturing the touch substrate and a display device having the touch substrate. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch substrate having high reliability, a method of manufacturing the touch substrate and a display device having the touch substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A touch screen panel (TSP), wherein applying pressure or static electricity on a screen enables a user to input information, has been used. The TSP may be classified as a resistive touch type, a capacitance touch type, etc.
The resistive touch type TSP can be made by contacting two substrates that are coated with transparent electrode layers of indium tin oxide (ITO) as common electrodes such that the transparent electrodes face each other. Dot spacers may be disposed between the two substrates. When the transparent electrode layer coated on one substrate makes contact with a transparent electrode layer coated on the other substrate, the TSP detects an electrical signal to determine a contact position.
To manufacture the resistive touch type TSP, the common electrode is formed through a laser printing method and a wire electrode applying a voltage to the common electrode is made of silver (Ag) through a screen printing method. As a result, there are more processes and manufacturing is complicated.
Moreover, when the ITO common electrodes are repeatedly contacted with each other, the repeated stress on the common electrodes causes touch cracks to be generated so that the reliability of the TSP is decreased. Moreover, since ITO is expensive, the manufacturing cost of the TSP may be increased.